


Just In Case

by Fannibalistic



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Chapter 9 and 10, Fantasizing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Pre-Slash, Scents & Smells, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: So, my fic writing dry spell might be over. I literally just wrote this now this morning after not sleeping all night so umm hopefully it's good? 😅Anyway, I just love these 2 so bloody much and I'm thoroughly enjoying all the content the fandom is making for them 💜 Another fanvid is in the works from me and although this is a one shot I can totally see me going back on that and maybe making a sequel, lol.Enjoy (hopefully)!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, my fic writing dry spell might be over. I literally just wrote this now this morning after not sleeping all night so umm hopefully it's good? 😅
> 
> Anyway, I just love these 2 so bloody much and I'm thoroughly enjoying all the content the fandom is making for them 💜 Another fanvid is in the works from me and although this is a one shot I can totally see me going back on that and maybe making a sequel, lol.
> 
> Enjoy (hopefully)!

**_Cobb_**

Cobb wondered when he would find it. Or if he would find it at all. The not knowing would drive him crazy for a while, he knew that. Then it would become mythical, like an old story he wouldn't find out the ending of. _Maybe_.

He ran his hand over the harsh metal of the Mandalorian armour he had grown so accustomed to one last time then heaved all the pieces into one pile and carried it over to the real Mandalorian. The one he realised he'd also grown accustomed to.

The Child cooed. Distracted one moment by the hunk of Krayt Dragon meat on his father's speeder and looking up at them the next with his wide eyes and even bigger ears. He was, Cobb had to admit, impossibly cute. But right now all Cobb saw was his guardian. Tall and as resolute as ever, beskar shining in the twin sunlight even splattered as it was with Krayt Dragon ooze.

“I hope our paths cross again.” He meant every word of it.

“As do I.”

Something fluttered in his stomach, making its way up to his chest and fluttering there too making his heart skip a beat. He dared to hope that Mando`s words were as sincerely meant as he revelled in the heat of his heavy handshake. His mind started to wander, conjuring images of just what those heavy hands with the lithe fingers might be capable of. What they'd feel like, ungloved on his bare skin.

“Oh, and you tell your people I wasn't the one that broke that.” His grin was easy, playful even as he turned away, already missing the weighted warmth of Mando’s hand in his.

The last he saw was the helmet nodding at him, before he turned completely, picturing a smile on the face of the man he'd never even seen.

He didn't look back. Not then and not when he heard the roar of the speeder starting up.

Not even as the sound got further and further away. Only when the air was quiet except for the still jubilant chatter of the townspeople and the Tuskens did he turn in the direction the Mandalorian had headed, to look out at the quiet desert, as untouched as it had been before he'd come to town.

  
  


**_Din_ **

  
  


He'd found it by accident. After rescuing what was left of the eggs from the Child’s grasp and putting him in his hammock for “nap time”, he picked up the armour to move it in case the little one found his way into that too. His gloved hand slipped inside the chest piece, fingers hooking under the breastplate for maximum grip. And that's where it was. He pulled it out carefully, fabric neatly wrapped in a piece of paper. **_Red fabric_ **. He breathed in suddenly, holding it as he flattened out the paper and exhaling slowly as he read the words, scrawled semi-neatly on one side.

**_Something to remember, in case our paths never cross again._ **

**_Or a promise, in case they ever do._ **

He froze. Just as he'd done that day in the cantina when Cobb had taken off his helmet for the first time and he'd learned that the other man was not in fact a brother in arms but was most definitely breathtaking.

He slipped the note in a hidden pocket in the cloth under his armour and went to the tiny bed space where the cooing Child was looking at him with sleepy eyes. He reached out with tiny clawed hands for the bright maroon scarf in his father's hand but the Mandalorian shook his head. “This one is just for me.” He picked up a shiny ball he'd found and bought for him in a marketplace to replace the one that needed to stay in the cockpit and handed him that instead. And just like that, the red fabric was forgotten. Din crawled into the small space and shut the hatch door, waiting until the Child had fallen asleep above him which happened in minutes. Curled up on the hard mattress he slipped his helmet off and brought the scarf to his face, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. It smelled of desert heat and sweat. Sweet, musky and familiar.

_It smelled like Cobb._

Din drifted into a sound sleep, dreaming of the Marshal with the scarf and the breathtaking smile.


	2. Negative Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've removed the "short one shot" tag because who was I kidding, this was always going to be a 3 chapter slow burn with eventual smut 😅
> 
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and kudos, things aren't super awesome in my life right now and honestly the encouragement and positivity is much appreciated 💜💜
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this new chapter too! 💜

**_Cobb_ **

Cobb awoke when it was still dark, in the same way he'd woken so many times lately; hair damp with sweat and hard as a rock. He reached down instinctively, shivering under his own touch as the dream he'd been pulled from came flooding back to him. _The Mandalorian_. His lips at the back of Cobb’s neck, warm and skilled. Kissing him in the dark, murmuring his name, with a strong arm snaked around Cobb’s body and a heavy hand on his cock. Cobb shivered again. Yeah he wasn't getting back to sleep any time soon, not until he'd released some of this and cooled off.

He threw back the single sheet he had over him and made his way down the short hallway to the fresher.

Already shirtless, he pulled off his loose pants and got in the shower and taking his now throbbing cock in hand, he heard himself sigh with relief as he started to stroke. Slowly at first then increasing speed rapidly as the dream he'd woken from replayed in his mind. And the more he stroked, the more his mind wandered into fantasy.

“What are you doing?” he imagined the Mandalorian saying if he found him like this.

“What does it look like?”

“It looks like you've given in to your desire.”

“Yeah well we can't all be stoic Mandalorians. Some of us actually like to let go.”

“You think I don't?” Mando’s voice was even as usual through the modulator in his helmet. “Close your eyes.” Not so even. Cobb shivered once again, the tone was lower, stern even. It was a command and Cobb wanted to do as he was told.

He heard armour drop to the floor piece by piece followed by heavy fabric. Then footsteps and the Mandalorian’s body pressed against his own, soft kisses on his neck again and two large hands placed on the wall in front him. He opened his eyes.

“You're not wearing your helmet.”

“So you can't turn around.”

And then that strong arm was wrapped around him again, joining his hand, stroking him into oblivion. Over and over again.

As he came there were more kisses, he leaned back with eyes closed again, hoping to feel one on his wanton mouth. His hand felt warm, drenched with his own lust and he bathed it and himself under the water as the room came into focus around him and his breathing slowed down.

The image had been so vivid though, the heat of him so intense, Cobb was almost expecting the Mandalorian to be there when he turned around. But he wasn't. And Cobb returned to bed, already missing the touch of a man who wasn't even there and likely never would be.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Din_ **

The privvy on the Razor Crest was small, really small. Din could just about extend his arm from one wall to the other

But it was all the privacy he needed right now. He'd waited for this. He was good at being patient, he’d been trained that way after all. Patience and self discipline were as important as hand to hand combat skills and a knowledge of weapons. _This is the way._

But he could wait no longer. The scarf he now kept in the inner pocket of the clothing beneath his armour felt like it was burning a hole in the fabric, right through to his skin.

He'd taken off the bottom half of his armour as the Child had been transfixed on the holo he'd sat him in front of to keep him occupied.

He'd soon fallen asleep, curled up in a blanket, and Din had felt it safe enough to leave him for a little while.

Now he stood in the tiny room, pants lowered just enough to grasp and pull out his hardening cock in a bare hand he'd already coated with some kind of lubricant he'd picked up at a trading post a while back. _In his other hand he held the scarf._

He raised it to his face once again, breathing in the Marshal’s scent as he began to stroke himself.

The images starting to flood his mind came so easily it almost surprised him. The Marshal, a cocky smile on his handsome face, looking right at him, one eyebrow raised as if to say “What now, Mando?”

Then walking towards him, taking hold of his face with one hand, running a thumb across his lips. Pushing his head back and pulling the scarf off revealing his warm neck, paler than the more tanned skin on his face having been protected from the twin sun's rays. Kissing him there, dragging his parted lips across to the pulse point, letting his tongue lap the soft skin as the Marshal’s breath hitched between soft moans.

“What do you want me to do”, he breathed against Din's ear.

“Get undressed.”

He stepped back, watched as the Marshal pulled off his shirt and reached for his waistband.

“Slower.” Din said and reached into his pants, starting to palm himself through his underwear.

The Marshal was smiling but his cheeks started to flush. Din’s breathing quickened. He reached into his underwear, releasing himself of the fabric burden to take hold of his hard length. He watched until the Marshal was naked, watched him get harder and start to touch himself. Din held back a moan.

Moving closer, he breathed him in. All desert heat and dry musk.

“Will you fuck me next time?” The Marshal’s voice was low, breaths hitched again as he got close to the edge.

“If you ask nicely.”

“I'll get on my knees and beg if I have to.”

The heat that had been building inside Din suddenly spilled over his hand, he bit down on the red scarf to keep from making too much noise, internalising the sounds, and tasting the Marshal on his lips.

He leaned back on the privvy wall, breathing hard, eyes open but lids getting heavy, and wished that he could still see the Marshal right in front of him.


	3. Small Town, Big Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhh so remember in the notes on the last chapter I said this was no longer a one shot and there were going to be 3 chapters? Surprise there's gonna be 4! 😅
> 
> This is just a little quick one though, like a bridge to the final chapter. Enjoy, hopefully, and thank you all so much again for more kudos and lovely, encouraging comments 💜

Cobb took a long sip of coffee. Being a small town Marshal wasn't easy. Now the krayt dragon was gone and the peace with the Tuskens was lasting, things were safer and he had less need for his armour, though he still missed it. But there always seemed to be a litany of things that needed his attention. 

And today had been no different. The Weequay had a dispute with someone over their bar tab. One of the kids nearly got bitten by a womp rat that had wandered into the school. And to top it all off one of the bantha’s ‘had a little accident’ near its drinking trough. ‘Little’ wasn't anywhere near an accurate word for it but Cobb was just relieved it was all over and he was finally getting a break.

Now, as the sounds of a commotion floated on the breeze and through the open front door of his house, he wondered what else could possibly happen today. 

“ I swear if someone's started a fight with one of those Tuskens I'm gonna…” he muttered to himself as he put his cup down and went to the door. He leaned against the frame, watching a crowd form at the edge of town. Through the gaps between people he saw something shine in the desert suns and chuckled at where his mind immediately went.  _ No more wishful thinking Marshal, _ he told himself.  _ Not every shiny piece of metal is beskar. _

Tired as he was of sorting out problems today, he was starting to think he should make his way over and check out exactly what was going on when Jo ran up to him from the crowd. 

“Marshal!” She called out. “He's back!”

“Who's back?”

“The Mandalorian!”


End file.
